Stalked at 17
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: While Moose is in town, he and Jade make a mistake after they kiss. Now, Jade's pregnant and Moose wants to keep the baby, but Moose is not who they think they are. "You called my dad's office a million times! Do you know how bad that makes him look?" "Give me my son, Jade. All I really ever wanted was you and the baby." "He's my son." Tandre, Bade, Jade/Moose, Cabbie.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_A baby monitor sat on Jade's nightstand beside her bed. On her bed, Jade was sitting on her bed, studying for a test and doing homework. She looked at the nightstand and saw the empty glass of water. _

_She got up from her bed and grabbed the glass of water. Before she opened the door, she heard Austin crying in the baby monitor. She grabbed the baby monitor and turned it off before putting it down and going to the nursery. She stood over Austin's crib and picked him up. _

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word." Jade sang as she rubbed his back up and down. The crying finally died down and she put him back. Walking down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and turned on the sink. She refilled the glass of water. She took a sip and swallowed it. She turned around to see Moose in a grey hoodie with an evil look in his eye. _

_"I'm taking the baby...and you're coming with us." Moose covers her mouth so she couldn't scream._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I appreciate the awesome reviews guys. There actually will be tons of Bade even though Jade's pregnant with Moose's baby. You will actually see the prologue again in the story but it will continue after that. I'm so glad that even after 1 short chapter, you guys are already hooked. Don't worry, it was only short because it was the prologue. Well, back to the story.**

**_Nine Months Earlier_**

Jade sat on the toilet in her house, silently waiting on a pregnancy test. It has been 5 minutes. She stood up and grabbed it. Two pink lines. That's what she saw. Tears welled up in her eye. She couldn't believe that she was carrying a baby from a guy she barely knew.

"Jade, are you in there?" She heard Tori's voice call out. Jade wiped a tear from her face and opened the door after tossing the sticks and boxes in the trash. "Hey," Tori saw the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Jade lied. Tori didn't believe her; she knew something was wrong. It was completely obvious. Tori pretended she believed her.

"Anyway, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and I want to know if you want to come to the mall with us."

"Yeah, sure, but I'll catch up with you guys later." Jade opened her bedroom door and Tori walked out. Built with suspicions, Tori looked back at the door, then walked away. _What could possibly be going on? _Tori thought as she walked out of the house. After believing Tori was gone, Jade walked out of her room and walked downstairs to the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch. "Mom, Dad, I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. West asked, getting up and walked to Jade.

"You guys are going to hate me for this and you guys might want to kick me out, but I'm just going to go ahead and say it." Jade took a sharp inhale then said 2 little words. "I'm pregnant."

"With Beck's baby?" Mr. West asks.

"No, Beck and I broke up in February. I'm pregnant with Moose's, Beck's friend's, baby." She explained. Mrs. West looked at Mr. West and they both decided on what they should do.

"We're not going to kick you out." Mr. West soothingly said. _How am I going to tell Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Tori though? _Jade thought as they pulled her into a hug but she broke away and grabbed her purse.

"I know you two aren't _that _okay with it…but, as long as you don't kick me out, I'm fine with it. I'm going to go tell my friends and the dad." Jade walked out of the house and suddenly saw Moose. She jumped and looked at him.

"Moose…" Jade tried to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come see you."

"But how did you find out where I live?" Jade asked him as he walked closer.

"I met up with your little friend, Sinjin, and he gave me your address." Moose lied. Moose had secretly been stalking her. Even when she was sleeping, he would climb onto her roof and watch her through the window…he might've even snuck in.

"I'm going to kill that shaggy haired freak." Jade shouted and looked at him as he chuckled. "I'm not kidding. Anyway, I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant..." She was wondering how he was going to react. His reaction was weird. He was…happy?

"That's great even though you're only 17." He said. He embraced her and then they looked at each other. Their lips started getting inches closer but Jade suddenly pulled away.

"I'll see you later." She told him before walking to her car. She was confused. Usually, if a guy got a girl pregnant, they'd usually leave the girl, but Moose was different. Jade drove to the mall and saw the gang sitting outside. This was it. How were they going to react? Would Tori and Cat punch Jade? Would Beck, Andre, or Robbie yell at her? Maybe do everything then say, "If you end up alone and unloved, don't blame us."

"Jade!" Cat shouted and jumped up as she hugged Jade.

"Get off!" Jade shouted. Cat quickly backed away into Robbie who catches her. "I have something to tell you guys. You may hate me. You might want to punch or yell at me, but I'm going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant."

"I'm not going to punch you…" Beck said firmly, walking towards her. Jade was afraid he was going to yell but instead, he suddenly hugged her. _That's weird, _Jade thought. "I'll always be here for you."

**_Next on Stalked at 17 _**

_"When my mom became pregnant with me, my dad became crazy. He started doing bad things like stalking her and her parents told him to stay away…but he didn't listen. One night while my grandpa and grandma were gone, he snuck into the house, kidnapped her and I, and then killed her." – Moose_

_"Jade? Jade? Are you here?" – Beck _

_"While I was sleeping, Moose snuck into my room and took my handgun." – Ms. Oliver. _

_"You called my dad's office a billion times! Do you know how bad that makes him look?" _

_"Stay away from my family!" – Mr. West_

_"Jade, shoot him!" – Moose_

_"He's my son." – Jade_


End file.
